Alphaverse
by midnightlibra89
Summary: The ways of the pack is simple... Things have not gone well for the werewolf race. Desperate to save themselves, they do the only thing that they can think of.
1. An Alpha Bitch Was A Rare Breed

**So I like Omagaverse stories, but I always get caught up with the words: Alpha, Omega and Beta. I always compare to real wolf packs and find Alphas lacking. Such things have no place in trying to enjoy a really good story. So saying, this story idea was born. Please enjoy my new story.**

 **Bitch is a proper term for female wolves!**

* * *

The way of the pack was simple.

The pack followed the Alpha.

The Alpha lead the pack without question.

The Alpha answered to none, save the Alpha Bitch.

His mate.

* * *

❤ Asami & Akihito ❤

* * *

An Alpha Bitch was a rare breed.

Long ago, the werewolf race had migrated into human society. It had been believed that it was the only way to save their people. Humans had taken to werewolf hunting as they believed that every evil that befell them, was the fault of werewolves. Human hunters became far too numerous and had driven the werewolf populace to near extinction.

So enter human society they did. It may have just been the worst decision they could have made. As they joined the humans, they began to mate with the humans. They began to lose their shifter abilities as their werewolf blood became watered down by human blood. Many forgot where they had come from. Believing that werewolves were nothing more than myth.

Their shifter abilities and origins were not the only things lost by the migration into human society. Humans were vile beings. They loved to destroy all that they could. Including themselves. Human males degraded their females. Abusing them and making them feel worthless. In the old days, a werewolf Bitch stood by her mate's side. Now they cowered back in fear. They had lost all dignity and strength. Werewolf males were cruel and though they remained physically strong, all internal strength was gone. Many were lazy, left behind children. Even killed their own mates.

There were a few werewolf packs that could recall their origin but they too were corrupted. Females were considered worthless. Meant for nothing more than breeding. Females were often kept in cages, feed the minimum. Cries could be heard as makes took pleasure from them. The Alpha males had no Alpha Bitch to stand beside them. To lead and to protect. The so called Alphas ruled in all things and with a cruel iron fist.

It was in such a household that Takaba Akihito was born into. The Takaba pack was a rare pack that held not a single drop of human blood in their veins. The Takabas were strict in who they mated with. Akihito's grandfather Takaba Katsu was Alpha of their pack and he was a very cruel man. He maintained order by beating, even killing those who defied him. Or simply angered him. He decided who mated with who. What education they received. Where they worked. Where they lived.

Akihito did not know who his father was. He had never met him, at least not that he knew of. It could easily be some male from another pure pack. Or it could just as easily be a member of his own pack. A cousin or his uncle. Possibly even his grandfather himself.

* * *

❤ Asami & Akihito ❤

* * *

There as another breed of werewolf out there. Their lines were not pure like those of the Takaba pack but neither were they watered down by human blood.

Having seen the effects of joining human society, a few werewolf packs had chosen to migrate into the world of wild wolves. Wild wolfs were much like werewolves. They lived in packs with an Alpha male and an Alpha Bitch. The parents of the rest of the pack. The Alphas had pups and those pups grew up to make packs of their own.

The werewolves who chose to live among the wild wolves often mated with the wolves. Instead of losing their abilities like those who mated with humans, these werewolves were able to keep their shifter abilities. Often becoming stronger because of the mixed bloodline. They held onto the old ways, never forgetting what it meant to be a werewolf.

It was in such a pack that Asami Ryuichi was born to. His father, Asami Ayumu came from a long line of mixed wolf and werewolf blood. He was strong and powerful. He had fallen in love with a young wolf Bitch and mated her. Together they started a pack of their own. They had many pups, had a large territory teaming with life. Many of Asaii's siblings went off to start their own packs. Some joined other packs. He had many in-laws, nieces and nephews. It was a good life.

The way of wolf and werewolf were strong in the pack. An Alpha Bitch was not a rare thing here. The Bitches knew their place and their strength. They kept their mates in line and fought to defend their young. Side by side with their mates.

Just as it should be.

* * *

 **From the research I have done, Alpha wolves are usually parents with the other wolves being their pups/children or wolves who have left their birth pack in order to join a new pack. Joining new packs helps prevent inbreeding and brings diversity to the genes.**


	2. Something Special

Takaba Akihito was different. He knew it, his grandfather knew it. Everyone knew it. When Akihito was born, the nurse announced that a new male pup had been born. Akihito's grandfather, the pack's Alpha, had been pleased. He'd entered the cage where the newest pack member rested in his mother's arms. He'd picked the pup up and eyed him over. Making sure nothing had gone wrong with the infant's development. As he pulled the infant close, a sweet, soft scent filtered into his nose.

A deep growl had left the old Alpha's chest. He turned on the poor nurse who had delivered the pup. He slammed the nurse into the side of the cage. He held the newborn pup by the neck in one hand. His grip strong, nearly choking the infant pup.

"You said that this pup was a boy." The Alpha's voice was low and deadly.

"It is sir. Between his legs is a penis."

The Alpha growled and looked between the pup's legs. Sure enough; a cute, pink, tiny baby penis sat there. Confused, the Alpha held the pup up to his nose. The sweet, soft scent was still there. Growling in anger, he shoved the pup into his mother's arms and stormed out of the cage. Doctors were called and the pup was examined. It was determined after a long line of tests, not all if them kind, that the new pup was completely male on the outside but had the complete reproduction organs of a female. The new pup was a hermaphrodite.

Disgusted by the new pup, the Alpha returned to the cage where the pup's mom lay asleep on her cot. He didn't wake her, just shifted and tore her throat ou. Killing her instantly. He had them tossed the newborn pup down onto her dead body. For days, the pup had laid there on his mother's cold, dead body. When the Alpha grew tired of the pup's cries, he had the pup tossed into another cage with a lactating female. She would care for him until he could eat and bathe on his own. The female was kind and love the little pup. She was afraid like all the others but had defied the Alpha by giving the pup a name. Akihito. She had paid for her defiance but she had never regretted it.

As years passed, Akihito found himself locked away in a cage similar to those the females lived in. The only difference was that his was much smaller. One couldn't even stand up straight. Unlike the males of the pack, Akihito was not allowed to go to school or receive any education of any kind. He spent many days with broken bones and bruises covering his body, as his grandfather could not stand the sight of him. When the going pup reached the age of puberty, thirteen, everyone waited to see what would happen. Would he go into heat like a Bitch? Or would he be like the males and fall into rutting?

Instead, Akihito entered neither state. Annoyed, the Alpha called for doctors. Numerous tests were run but none could find why the young pup was not entering puberty.

* * *

💜 Asami & Akihito 💜

* * *

Akihito woke to find himself in an unknown place. He yipped out fearfully. He'd never been outside, never seen the sky or felt the sun on his skin. He looked around fearfully, in search of something familiar. He found his grandfather, the Alpha, just off to the side. A disgusted snarl on his face. The Alpha stomped over to him and yanked his head back by his blond hair.

"I am tired of having to feed you and provide shelter for you. I will finally be rid of you. I have decided to leave you here, for the wild animals to eat."

With that, the Alpha was gone. Whimpering in fear and pain from his most recent beating, Akihito curled up into a shivering ball. As the sun fell and night rose, Akihito began to freeze. If he shifted into his wolf form, he would be fine but he had never been taught how to shift.

* * *

💜 Asami & Akihito 💜

* * *

A sweet, soft scent filtered through the air to his nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. It was so delicious. Caught by the scent, he followed it to the edge of the forest. Beneath a tree, he found something special.


	3. Empire

Asami Ryuichi was different from others in his pack. Like the others, he didn't like humans very much. He'd seen how they corrupted themselves and the werewolves that had joined their society. He, like all the others, remembered the horror that human hunters had put them through. What made him so different was that instead of avoiding humans, he entered their world.

The summer he turned eighteen, Asami left his birth pack and made way for the large city called Tokyo. Along the way, he met two other young males of age. Suoh Kazumi and Kirishima Kei. Together the three formed their own pack.

It started with nothing more then a simple ramen shop.

Time went on. Asami, Kirishima and Suoh built and built. By the time a hundred years had passed they owned all of Japan. Their pack expanded as more and more young members of their werewolf race joined them. Likeing the way Asami kept true to the ways of the wolf while finding a way to balance in human society without corrupting his pack. Asami created safe places for wolves and werewolves could run free, wild and safe.

Their pack grew as werewolves with human blood joined. Wishing to find their origins. By the time a hundred and fifty had gone by, full blood humans had been invited into the pack. Werewolves were now out in the open about who they were and what they were. This time there was no fear, no hunting. All the while, they never lost who they were. Asami had done what had been thought to be impossible. Other packs followed in Asami's footsteps. The werewolves were flourishing.

Asami became the Head Alpha of all packs, a form of control to make sure the corruption stayed away. He ruled with an iron fist, but he did know mercy.

There was only one downside. The Purebloods. They were corrupted beyond even the humans. They wanted nothing to do with the wolf/werewofves, or mutts as they called them. They retreated even further into their own packs and society.

* * *

Asami Ryuichi grinned as he ran through the forest. It had been far too long since he had last felt such freedom. Since he had last ran on four paws and felt the wind in his fur. A deep howl left his throat as he looked up at the moon. Answering howls joined in. Kirishima, Suoh and their new mates.

Movement caught his eye. Asami shot after the little white rabbit. The thrill of the hunt filled his veins, bringing out his inner feral wolf. The rabbit escaped but it didn't matter. He could just eat at home.

As he began his treck home; a sweet, soft scent filtered through the air to his nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. It was so delicious. Caught by the scent, he followed it to the edge of the forest. Beneath a tree, he found a most precious treasure.


	4. Innocent Pup

Akihito woke to the sight of the most beautiful pair of golden eyes. They peered down at him intently. A terrified whimper left Akihito as he backed away from the owner of those golden eyes. He cleared even further away when a hand reached out. A surprised whine escaped him as that hand settled on top of his head, ruffling his hair. It was a shockingly gentle touch.

"It is alright my little one. I will not hurt you. You are safe with me."

The hand moved from Akihito's hair down to his jaw. The attached wrist brushed against Akihito's nose. A strong, powerful scent filtered inside him. Firewood and sandalwood. For reasons Akihito did not understand, the scent both called to him and calmed him. He nuzzled into the wrist, inhaling the scent and feeling safer by the moment. Akihito's tongue slipped out to lick at the pulse beating in the wrist. A deep chuckle caught his attention. Akihito looked up into those golden eyes, never once stopping his licking of the pulse beating so steadily.

"So sweet. I am Asami Ryuichi, Alpha of the Tokyo Asami pack and the head Alpha of all packs. It is my pleasure to meet you." Asami pressed a kiss to Akihito's forehead. "Tell me young one, what is your name?"

A soft yip left Akihito.

"Akihito? What a beautiful name. Tell me, can you speak?"

Akihito tilted his head to one side in confusion. Of course he could speak. Were they not just speaking but a moment ago. He let out a soft whine, asking for clarification.

"When I say speak, I mean words like I am using. Can you use words like me?" Akihito shook his head no. "Hmm… I've never met one of our kind who couldn't speak both wolf and human."

Asami continued to pet Akihito, smiling as the young pup nuzzled into the caresses and whimpered in pleasure. A frown creased his brows. It was like petting an animal starved for attention. That thought did not sit well with Asami.

Akihito couldn't help but lean into the caresses of this man. He had never been touched so, and it felt sooooo good!

"You like this don't you?"

Well of course he likes it! Who wouldn't? It was the most pleasurable feeling on earth! The o ly thing Akihito found that he liked more than Asami's caresses was Asami's voice. Asami's voice was deep and rich, warm and smooth. It soothed Akihito. It was a sound that Akihito never wanted to stop hearing.

Asami stood, withdrawing his hand and moving away. Akihito let out a dissatisfied growl. Asami chuckled and moved back to Akihito's side, reaching his hand back out to pet Akihito again. Only his movements were to fast. Akihito reared back, falling over onto the ground. He tried to crawl away, fearing that Asami would hurt him. Only his broken leg and arm hampered his movements. Asami approached cautiously, not wanting to startle the pup again. Akihito curled into the fetal position, whimpering in fear.

Asami carefully knelt by Akihito's side. As slowly as possible, he reached out and placed his wrist against Akihito's nose. Instantly the pup calmed. A delicate ping tongue flicked out to lap at the pulse that beat there. Asami pulled the pup into his arms and held him close. He began to sing the ancient lullaby of their people.

It hailed from the time before their had even existed. Sibyl had been a beautiful creature. Human born and shunned by those who sired him. Sibyl looked like any other woman. Slim waisted, pale ivory skin, long flowing blond hair, curvy hips, mile long legs, and supple breasts. Sibyl caught the eye of many men. What caused Sibyl such grief was that between his legs he did not have the 'flower' that other women did. Instead he had a penis, like any other man.

Sibyl was a hermaphrodite.

Shined by his fellow humans, Sibyl had fled into the forest. It was there that he met a young Alpha wolf by the name of Agathanelos. The two had fallen in love at first sight. Everyday Sibyl would sing to Agathanelos the lullaby he had made just for the wolf. For many years the two lived happily together. Then tragedy struck. Men came upon the couple. They killed Agathanelos and took Sibyl for their own sordid pleasure.

Sibyl had sung his lullaby silently as he suffered at the hands of those men. As Sibyl lay dying; the Goddess, Aphrodite had taken pity. With all her powers, Aphrodite had sent Sibyl to the the underworld Hades. Following the instructions given to him by the underworld God Hades, Sybil was able to bring Agathanelos back to the land of the living.

Admiring the strength of love Sybil and Agathanelos had for each other, Hades granted the two long life. Seeing the couple's love had been like looking in a mirror and seeing his own love for his wife Persephone. Agathanelos and Sibyl had also caught the eye of Artemis, Goddess of nature and the hunt, and the protector of childbirth and labor. Artemis granted the couple the ability to mate and have children together.

Sibyl and Agathanelos spent many hundreds of years together. The couple had many, many children. Those children were the very first werewolves. Every person alive today whom had a single drop of werewolf blood in them, was a descendent of Sibyl and Agathanelos.

* * *

❤ Alphaverse ❤

* * *

Akihito was asleep as Asami made his way to the camp he shared with his pack mates. As he entered the camp; Kei, Kazumi, Kei and Takato rushed to his side; smelling the unfamiliar werewolf's scent. They stopped short at his low threatening growl. He knew that they meant no harm to his little mate, but his instincts demanded that he state his dominance and Alpha status. Protecting his mate from everything and everyone. His pack mates backed away slowly, baring their necks in submission.

"Kou, go fetch water. Lots of it. Takato, Kei, Kazumi; go guard the camp's perimeter." Asami's voice was barely above a growl.

When Kou returned with enough water, Asami had the other werewolf heat it up. Using the warmed water, Asami bathed Akihito as thoroughly as he could. Making sure not a trace of dirt or old sweat was left behind. A continuous growl sounded in his chest as he discovered every bruise, scar and broken bone. Someone had hurt his mate and hurt him badly. Someone was going to have to pay.

With Akihito fully bathed, Asami took him to his tent. Carefully he licked at the scratches and scraps covering the pup's body. Though Asami was in his human form, his saliva would start the healing process. Next he dressed the wounds and stabilized Akihito's broken bones. With the wounds addressed, Asami set about dressing the pup in one of his t-shirts. The thing swallowed the pup whole. Falling to his ankles.

Asami frowned at the sight. By the pup's scent, Asami could tell that he was in the early stages of his teens. No more than thirteen, if Asami were to hazard a guess. He was far to small for his age. The abuse wasn't new. It had began early in the pup's life. Maybe even from birth.

Pain lacerated deeply inside Asami. A pained whine escaped him. The whine turned into an enraged growl. Before he knew it, Asami was howling at the top of his lungs. His howl was met four others. His pack mates. They could feel his pain and they cried out in shared anguish with him.

* * *

❤ Alphaverse ❤

* * *

A huge yawn spit Akihito's jaws wide. A deep chuckle caught the solely eyed pup's attention. See green eyes looked up to eye Asami. A blond tilted to one side in curiosity. The sight was adorably sweet.

A strange sound caught Akihito's attention. Turning his head, he was met with a blur of motioned that hurt his eyes and made his stomach feel ill. Whining, Akihito hurried his head into Asami's armpit. A strong hand came to rest on the back of his head.

"Have you ever been in a car Akihito?"

Akihito shook his head no.

"Do you know what a car is?" Another shake. "A car is a form of transportation, Akihito. They are used in place of walking somewhere, usually somewhere to far to walk. We are inside a car now."

Hesitantly, Akihito withdrew his head to look around. It was not so bad now. He took in the softness of the thing Asami sat on. He himself did not sit on it. Instead, Akihito was seated on top of Asami's lap. He noticed the clear surface in the wall next to Asami. Reaching up, he felt the cool surface. Glass.

He'd seen glass before. The males of the pack often drank things from it. This glass was a window. He knew that, remembered. In his cell there were no windows. Nor were there windows in the room where his and the other's cell were kept. The only time he'd seen a window was when he once managed to sneak out if his holding pen while his cage was cleaned. He remembered how fascinated he had been with it. He had pressed his hands and face against the cool surface. Closing his eyes at how good it had felt. It had been a very hot day. His grandfather had found him there, just like that. It had been the worse beating of his six year old life. Akihito had never escaped from his holding pen ever again.

He also knew just how dangerous glass could be. His elder brother, Mitarai had always enjoyed 'playing'with Akihito. On Akihito's twelfth birthday, Mitarai had come down to Akihito's cell. "I want to give you a birthday present." The older boy had said. He then took out a beautiful glass sculpture of a bear and handed it to Akihito. As soon as Akihito held it in his hands, Mitarai had shoved the younger boy to the ground. The glass bear shattered. Laughing, Mitarai had picked up a shard and brought it down on and into Akihito's flesh. It had cut so deep. Akihito's arms and legs had been covered with so many wounds that one couldn't even vegan to count them. When Mitarai had tired of that, he had pressed the palms of Akihito's hands into the tiny bits of glass, embedding them deeply into delicate flesh. Even Akihito's face had not been spared.

* * *

❤ Alphaverse ❤

* * *

A gentle hand on the side of his face brought Akihito back from the memories of his past. He looked up at Asami, the older werewolf was frowning in concern.

"Sir, we are almost there."

The foreign voice had Akihito whipping around in shock. Before him and Asami sat four other people. He backed up into Asami.

"Do not fear little one. These are my pack mates and friends. They will not harm you. Please little one; meet Kirishima Kei, his mate Kou; Suoh Kazumi and his mate Takato. Everyone, please meet Akihito."

Asami's voice deepened, becoming the commanding voice of an Alpha werewolf. _"My mate and your Alpha Bitch."_

The others nodded their heads in understanding before bowing them low in submission and acceptance. Akihito looked up at Asami in confusion. What was an alpha bitch? And why was he one? He shivered and coward away. A small whine leaving his throat. Was being an alpha bitch a bad thing?

Asami sensed Akihito's distress. Frowning he pulled him close and held the pup tightly. He did not understand what could have upset Akihito so suddenly. The car pulled to a stop and Asami climbed from the vehicle with Akihito in his arms. The car was quickly unpacked by the other four in the car and members of the pack that worked as staff in the building they were currently beneath.

Kei, Kou, Kazumi, Takato, Asami with Akihito in his arms; stepped into the elevator. Akihito looked around in curiosity. Taking in another new experience. When the doors closed and the elevator began its journey up, up, up, up; everything went go hell. Akihito's terrified cries filled the elevator. The pup struggled to escape from Asami's hold, only succeeding in hurting himself. When the doors slid open, it was great relief that everyone left the elevator. Asami made a note to never let Akihito back onto an elevator. Akihito calmed the further they got from the elevator.

* * *

❤ Alphaverse ❤

* * *

Asami settled a now content and newly washed and redressed Akihito down onto the large leather couch in the living room. Kou, Takato, Kei and Kazumi were awaiting them with plates filled with Kou's cookies. Asami was not a fan of sweets but even he would admit that Kou's cookies were good.

Asami assembled a p!ate for Akihito then watched with a saddened heart as Akihito coward away from the food. It took nearly an hour of Asami talking soothingly and Akihito taking in his scent for the pup to believe that, yes he could in fact eat these things called cookies. And that no he would not be punished for doing so.

Cookies and yummy green tea gone, Akihito looked up at Asami. He barked out the question that had been on his mind ever since he had met Kou and Takato. The others all stopped and looked at him shock and object horror.

(Akihito's question: "Why are Kou and Takato not in their cages? Are they being rewarded for birthing healthy males?)

Asami took Akihito's one good hand in both of his. Squeezing it to comfort himself. Tears filled Kou's eyes. She was a very sensitive soul. She had grown up in one of the 'Pureblood' packs and knew of the horrors that often sent on there. Kou had escaped and joined Asami's pack. She had been only ten at the time, but her Alpha had decided to marry her off to some old 'Pureblood' werewolf that would most likely kill her. After joining the pack Kou had received the best education and went to become a phycologist.

"Akihito," Kou's voice was steady and soft. "Did the pack you come from jeep their females in cages?"

Akihito nodded his head yes.

"Akihito, my pack as well as most of the world's packs do not keep our females in cages. We do not believe in doing such things." Asami tilted Akihito's chin up so that he could look the pup in the eye while he spoke. "Keeping females locked away is wrong,"

"Akihito, what pack do you cone from?" Takato asked.

Akihito's reply had them freezing in horror. Takaba. Akihito hailed from the Takaba pack. The most twisted and backward 'Pureblood' pack out there. Their Alpha was a nasty piece of work by the name of Takaba Aldous. Asami had more than one run in with the man. Mostly when one of the few uncorrupted pups ran away from the pack. Those times were few and far in between. Still they were memorable and left a distaste in Asami's mouth.

Their most memorable meeting was when a young pup of fourteen had escaped the pack. Feilong had been one of the few Takaba members to not be swayed by Aldous. He had seen the truth in what was happening and not the lies spewed by Aldous. Feilong had made his way to Tokyo and into Asami's protection. Since the pup was of age, thirteen was when puberty began and werewolves were allowed to go off and join other packs if they so wished, Takaba Aldous could do nothing to stop Feilong. Oh the man had tried but being an Alpha meant nothing when it came to the course of nature. Aldous had attempted to kidnap the pup, but he had instead fell to Asami's strength. Aldous had been plotting against Asami ever since.

Feilong had become a part of Asami's pack. He had lived with Asami and learned all that GE could from the older werewolf. At the age of thirty; Feilong had met his mate, Liu Yoh. Together the couple went to Hong Kong and started a pack of their own. Feilong made a fine Alpha and Asami was proud of the younger Alpha and friend.

It little prodding to get Akihito to open up about his life. They listened in horror to stories of abuse. It was all Asami could do to bite back his growls. Something must be done about the Takaba pack, and soon. They could not afford to wait for the two year plan.

Last week an Alpha Assembly had taken place. Long talks of how to handle the corrupted 'Pureblood' packs had taken place. It was decided that over the course of the next two years, Alphas from packs close to the 'Pureblood' packs would challenge the 'Pureblood' Alphas. If they won, the Pureblood Alphas would be dead and their territories and packs would belong to the challenger. Old fashioned and true to their wolf ancestors. However, with all Akihito had spoken if, it was obvious that the Takaba pack need to be felt with as soon a possible. Another Alpha Assembly would have to be called so Asami could make his move with approval.

Asami's heart ached as Akihito confessed to being an abomination. He had looked at them, expecting to be hurt and punished for being a hermaphrodite. Kou had calmly told Akihito the story of Sibyl and Agathanelos. The poor pup was wide eyed as he learned the origins of their race. Watching Akihito, Asami expected no objections to his plans for the Takaba pack.

* * *

❤ Alphaverse ❤

* * *

Asami watched in amusement as Akihito bounced up and down on his butt. The pup was exploring this new thing called a bed and he was enjoying the softness of it and the way he could bounce upon it. Excitedly, Akihito rolled to hs stomach and Barrie's his face in the fluffy, soft pillows. Happy, cheerful sounds escaped the pup. The sight of Akihito brought comfort and joy to Asami's heart. He was so cute!

That night, Akihito lay in a peaceful slumber. Held tightly in Asami's arms. He had never felt so secure and safe before. Asami was in a completely different state. His mind was racing. Thoughts of all his mate had suffered and how he would make those responsible pay. His arms tightened and he buried his face in Akihito's hair. It was a long time before he was able to fall into a restless sleep of his own.


	5. Pack Life

Akihito took to his new life like a fish to water. The more he took in the Tokyo Asami pack the more sure of himself and the pack he became. Kou worked daily with Akihito to help him adjust to pack life and understand that how his birth pack had been was not the way a pack should be. It too some work but he accepted the truth of it.

What was truly hard to get for Akihito to understand and accept was himself. Even months later, Akihito couldn't understand why Asami and the others were so kind to him. He always expected to be locked in a cage or beaten for no other reason than amusement. What was really hard for Akihito to accept was that it was not wrong for him to be a hermaphrodite. To help with that, Asami told Akihito bedtime stories about their ancestors; Sibyl and Agathaelos.

Akihito loved to hear those stories. He would listen to Asami's deep voice and imagine running free in the wild with his own Agathaelos. Asami Ryuichi. He often pretended that he was as beautiful as Sibyl had been. He wanted to be that beautiful. He would fall asleep believing that he was as special as Asami claimed he was.

To further help Akihito adjust to his new pack; Asami, Kou and Takato would take him out to experience what Tokyo had to offer. On weekends, Kou and Takato would take Akihito to places that young humans and werewolves loved to handle out. Cafes, parks and movies. During the week, Asami took Akihito out to breakfast before work. They would then go and see a movie or shop for things Akihito needed or wanted.

In no time at all, Akihito had more clothing than he needed and so many games, that Asami had to get a bookshelf for them all. Asami made sure to spare no expense when it came to Akihito.

All to soon it was time for the school year to start. Asami enrolled Akihito into the best school Japan had to offer. 狼 人間, Ōkami Ningen. Wolf Human. It was one of the few schools in the world that taught both humans and werewolves. Ōkami Ningen began with preschool and taught all the way through senior high school. Once graduated, students could then attend the sister university bearing the same name.

The human/werewolf students were not the only thing that made Ōkami Ningen unique. Though very prestigious, the school was not a snobby one. It welcomed all, no matter how rich or poor. Wether one was a genius or dumber than a pile of rocks. The school assessed every student's needs and created a class schedule that fitted the student's needs. There was even a financial aid system for those who struggled to afford education.

* * *

~Alpha~

* * *

When April tenth came, Akihito was a nervous wreck. He wasn't sure what to expect by being surrounded by so many other people without Asami and the others. The night before, Akihito huddled in Asami's arms, shivering with nerves. He spoke of his fears and worries. Asami wrapped him up in warm blankets and his strong arms. He whispered words of comfort and told the pup funny stories of when he himself had been just a pup.

When morning came, Asami and Akihito woke to find; Kou, Kei, Kazumi and Takato already there and serving up breakfast. The breakfast was a loud, fun affair. Helping to releive Akihito's stress. With his stress waining, Akihito was able to pack away his usual amount of food. Asami and the others had quickly learned that Akihito had a very large appatite. He could pack away pounds of food. Yet the pup never seemed to gain any weight.

Meal over, Kou, Kei, Takato and Kazumi cleaned up while Asami helped Akihito to bathe. Akihito was adjusting quite well but somethings he couldn't seem to comprehend. Like bathing. Or so Asami thought. In truth, Akihito just liked having Asami wash him. So he pretended that he understood nothing about showers, tubs and soaps.

~DADDY~

"Have a very wonderful first day Akihito."

"Thanks Kou."

Kou grinned as she handed over a very large bento box. Takato stepped forward and took one of Akihito's hands in hers. She placed a woven bracelet about it.

"This is a good luck charm for you."

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's shoulders and led him out of the penthouse to the waiting car in the garage, forty stories below. Kei and Kazumi right behind them

Through out the ride, Akihito kept a firm hold of Asami's hand. When the limo pulled up in front of large iron gates, Akihito shivered. Kei opened the door but Akihito just couldn't make himself move. Kei was patient man, and stood quietly waiting. Making sure to block the interior of the limo from any passerbys.

"Akihito, school is important. You have to go." Asami spoke gently.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care. You need an education and your going to get one."

Akihito's lip poked out in a pout. He was cute. Asami leaned down and pressed a kiss to those lips. "For luck. Now go."

Reluctantly, Akihito climbed from the limo. He kept close to Kei as the older werewolf led him into the school. They were met by a elderly human woman. She handed Akihito is school ID and class schedule before leading them on a tour.

* * *

~Alpha~

* * *

School was awesome. Akihito quickly fell in love with his new school. His first school. He even admitted as much to Asami. He even thanked the Alpha for sending him to school.

Akihito learned mathematics, how to read. History of Japan and the world. He even learned to play sports. But best of all, he learned how use a camera.

Among all his education, Akihito was making friends. They gathered after school to study and hung out at movies. They even went on a trip one weekend. Asami allowed Akihito to bring his friends home, encouraging the young pup.

* * *

~Alpha~

* * *

May 5th was a special day. Akihito's was turning fourteen years Akihito thought nothing of this day, for Asami and the others it was an entirely different matter.

For werewolves, birthdays were the most important occasions of the year. Werewolves existed because of the deep love Sibyl and Agathaelos. With their love inspiring the gods, the ancient couple were granted the ability to bare children. It was a miracle for werewolves to exist.

That miracle wasn't the only reason birthdays were so important however. There was a time when werewolves were hunted down and slaughtered. A werewolf may just not be around that time next year. The humans who had hunted werewolves down hadn't even bothered to spare children. Even killing babes just out of their mother's womb.

This history made birthdays all the more special. So Asami, Kei, Kazumi and Takato gathered together. Along with Akihito's friends, they planned a party to end all parties for Akihito's birthday. They wanted the pup to know just how glad they were to have him in their lives.

Akihito cried tears of joy as he opened more presants then one could count. There was so much food that Akihito's stomach poofed out. Kou had made a five tier chocolate cake with chocolate icing. He had never felt so loved.


	6. Rival

"Oh wow, he's so handsome!"

"He's a model, you know."

"Really?! We are so lucky to be attending the same school as him!"

"You think he'll date us?"

"Of course! We are beautiful after all!"

Akihito rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was only the first day of school and the girls were already going boy crazy. Today's pick was one Sudou Shuu. World famous model and number one at Noir Industries. A large company that did everything from making movies turning out actors and models. It was the largest in the world and many came from other countries just for a shot to work at the company. And of course, Noir Industries was owned by none other than Asami Ryuichi.

For the last two years, Sudou Shuu had been traveling the world as Noir Industries spread out to other countries. Akihito shuddered as the girls across from him squealed in delight. They would do well to stay away from Sudou. He may be hansom and a top model, but he was a low life. Akihito had overheard Kei and Kazumi, even Asami complaining about the trouble Sudou was causing. Fights, drinking, drugs and even pregnancy scares.

If that wasn't bad enough, Akihito's had seen the way Sudou mocked teachers and slacked off in class. Just on the first day of school.

* * *

~ALPHAVERSE~

* * *

"Any news on the Takaba pack?"

"Sorry sir, we have found nothing. Not even the ones responsible for helping them." Kirishima Kei replied regretfully.

"Shit. It's been two years and still nothing. This can't continue." Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, the beginnings of a headache coming on.

Sitting back, Asami pulled out one of his dunhills. Kei pulled a lighter out and lit it for him. The last two years had been hell in regards to the Takabas. Shortly after Akihito's fourteen birthday, the Alphas from around the world had lunched their attacks against the so called "Pure Blood" packs. The majority of the Pure Blood Alphas fell, leaving their packs to the victor. Some had defeated their challenger. However there was always another Alpha willing to challenge. Within a year all the Pure Blood packs were under new leadership. All but the Takaba pack. Someone had tipped them off.

Asami could still recall the abandoned territory of the Takaba pack. All the dead bodies. Women and children decapitated and their heads put on spikes. It was disgusting and showed just how corrupted the pack really was.

Because of the crimes committed by the Takaba pack, Asami had taken action. Changing Akihito's name from Takaba to Asami. He wanted the pup dedicated from them as much as possible. Before the change there had been some disputes about Akihito. Some had even attacked Akihito. Now no one could deny his protection over Akihito and the pup's loyalty to the Tokyo Asami pack.

* * *

~ALPHAVERSE~

* * *

"Akihito? Akihito where are you? Akihito?"

Asami moved from room to room looking for the wayward pup. It wasn't until he reached the very last room, the master bedroom, that he found him. Akihito lay on the bed, head phones on and music blasting away in his ears. Asami pulled the headphones off, receiving a glare for his efforts.

"I was looking for you."

"So?"

"Akihito."

"Ryuichi."

"You didn't go to your session with Kou today."

Akihito's shrugged and hopped off the bed. Leaving the room, Akihito ignored Asami as the Alpha continued to speak."

"Don't walk away from me Akihito. Akihito!" Asami grabbed a hold of Akihito and spun the blond around. "Listen pup, I don't know what has gotten into you but I will not stand for it."

"Whatever."

"Akihito, fro the next two weeks you are grounded. No TV, no music and no going out with your friends."

* * *

~ALPHAVERSE~

* * *

"So your the Asami Akihito that I heard so much about. I'm Sudou Shuu, number one model at Noir Industries. And Asami Ryuichi's future mate. So don't get to attached to him for you'll soon be out on your ass."

Sudou leaned down and whispered into Akihito's ear. "Asami Ryuichi is mine."


	7. Burning Anger

He was going to make that stupid Alpha pay! It was obvious to all that Sudou Shuu was after him and Asami was encouraging him! Wrapping his arms around Sudou's waist, his hand resting on the model's hip. Leaning down low to whisper into Sudou's ear.

Akihito was so angry, he was practically foaming at the mouth as he stood on the belcony, watching the dancing partiers down below. Tonight Noir Industries was celebrating the newly acquired film company over in France. As Noir Industries' number one, it was Sudou's duty to stand by the boss's side.

At first Akihito was okay with that. He understood. But now as he watched the two dance, he wanted to tear Sudou Shuu limb from limb then beat Asami with the damn limbs. Asami shouldn't be dancing with anyone but him. It should be his waist that Asami's arm was around. His hip that the Alpha's hand rested on. His ear that those lips brushed as the Alpha spoke so lowly.

As he continued to watch, Asami moved away from the model to speak with a business partner. As the Alpha moved, Akihito couldn't help but notice just how handsome the Alpha was tonight. His pitch black hair was slicked back with his bangs falling forward to hang rakishly about his golden eyes. The Alpha wore a deep navy blue pine stripped suit with a blood red shirt and a silk deep blue tie. Leather shoes so shiny, Akihito could see his reflection in them, a gold tie pin and a gold watch set off the outfit perfectly.

Akihito shifted as his pants grew to tight. He had been feeling so strange lately. And his body was being funny. He was hot then cold. Happy then angry. And his penis had been going from its normal soft, flabby self to rock hard and longer. It felt good brushing his hard penis against his pants but nothing felt as good as when his bottom was brushed the right way. Sometimes at night as he lay in bed while he was alone and Asami was at work, Akihito would run his fingers over the valley between his butt cheeks. Dipping his fingers into his twitching hole.

It felt so good but something always felt off. He didn't really understand what was going on. He wanted to ask Asami what was happening but he was just so angry at the Alpha. He was always arguing with the Alpha but late at night, Akihito just couldn't resist curling up into Asami's side. So warm and safe.

Akihito jumped as hand came down on his back. "Stare at him all you want, but in the end Asami-sama will be coming home with me."

"Sudou." Akihito's voice was less than polite.

"Asami-chan. You know, I've always wondered what you did to get him to give you his name. I know it couldn't have been sex. Rumour has it that you are still a virgin. Is that true? That you are still a virgin?"

Akihito didn't say anything. Sex was a touchy subject for him. Though he had never been touched sexualy, grandfather had forbidden it, Akihito had witnessed enough. He could still hear the sounds in his sleep. See the females choking as the males pushed their penises down their throats. See the blood soaking into the ground. Because of this, Akihito hadn't taken sex ed., even though Asami had signed him up for it. He had freaked out the first time he had the class. The teacher had handed out very accurate pictures of the sex organs. It had sent Akihito back to those haunting days. Asami never forced him to go back, let alone bring up the subject of sex.

"Your sixteen right? You do know that still being a virgin isn't normal. Not for werewolves nor for humans. I'm mean most of us start exploring at fourteen. By sixteen we've gone all the way. But you, well you must be some kind of stupid. Or a freak."

Akihito's hands tightened on the railing. Sudou knew how to dig into wounds that Akihito did his best to hide deep within himself.

"You two look like your having an interesting conversation."

"Asami-sama!" Sudou spun around and fell right into Asami's arms.

"Sudou." The Alpha chuckled, but if one looked closely, they would see no amusement in his eyes. Only disgust.

Sadly, Akihito wasn't looking closely. Growling at the other two werewolves, he spun on his heel and was storming away. Ignoring Asami's voice calling out after him, and Sudou's flirting. Kou and Takato spotted Akihito on his way out and tried to gain his attention. Akihito only snarled at them in return.

Running as fast as he could, Akihito fled from Sion Club. He ran and ran until he could no longer run. A howl built up in his chest. Throwing his head back, Akihito let the howl loose. It echoed out through the empty streets. It was the only sound. No answering howl could be found. Here he was, a werewolf in a huge city filled with hundreds, thousands of werewolves and no one answered his howl. He was alone in a city full of werewolves. Just as he was alone in his birth pack.

* * *

~ALPHAVERSE~

* * *

Asami frowned at Akihito's retreating back. The young werewolf has been so moody of late. Seemingly wanting nothing to do with him one moment, the next he was fighting him. Then Akihito was curling up into him, seeking warmth and safety.

Rebellious stage, Kou explained. Akihito was learning to be himself, no longer held back by an abusive pack. He was also starting to become an adult while he was still a pup at the same time. It was normal, Takato said. He should be understanding, Kazumi encouraged. Be patient, Kei told him. But it was damn hard. He was losing his patience. Akihito's past wasn't an excuse for the pup's behavior now.

Asami's thoughts were intrupted when Sudou leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Come on Asami-sama. Let's go have another dance. Or…" Sudou's hand ran across Asami's chest as the model looked up at him, his eyelashes batting flirtatiously. "…We could go back to my place, or yours and have our own private party."

Asami eyed Sudou. If he squinted, he could pretend that he was Akihito. With that blonde hair and slim build. But no matter how much he pretended, Sudou would never be Akihito and he would never be interested in the model. Knowing that he had to stay for the rest of the party, he was the host after all, he led the model out into Sion's massive dance floor.

* * *

~ALPHAVERSE~

* * *

The penthouse was destroyed. The plush blue carpeting was completely bare in spots. There were holes in the walls and paintings and photographs were knocked onto the floor. The expensive leather sofa with matching chair and loveseat were slashed to bits. There were even urine stains on the walls and floor.

Growling, Asami tossed his briefcase, gloves and coat onto the nearest surface and made his way through the penthouse. Akihito would not be getting off easily this time. He tossed his suit jacket aside, followed by his vest and tie. He was just undoing his top shirt buttons and rolling up his sleeves when he entered their bedroom.

He stopped as he caught sight of something he had never thought to see. A beautiful silver white wolf was moving around the large walk in closet. Asami was so mesmerized by Akihito's wolf form, that it took him a moment to realize that Akihito was pulling his very expensive suits down and tearing them apart.

Shaking his head, Asami leaned against the door frame and watched Akihito go to town on his suits. He just couldn't find it in himself to be angry with Akihito in light of the pup's accomplishment. They had tried for the last two years to teach Akihito how to shift. He was never able to do so. In the end the had figured that the Takabas' abuse had damaged Akihito's brain and denyed him his basic right to shift. It would seem that they had been wrong.

Grinning as Akihito sank his teeth into another suit, Asami quietly removed his clothing and shifted into his own wolf form. He moved quietly on padded feet. Sneaking up on Akihito, he bit the smaller wolf's tail. Yipping, Akihito spun around. It took him a moment to recognize the wolf before him. It had been sometime since he had seen Asami's shifted form. When Akihito finally recognized the wolf, a deep angry growl left his throat. Lips pulling back in a snarl, Akihito launched himself at Asami.

Asami wasn't expecting the attack. As such, Akihito easily got the upper hand. The silver white wolf went straight for Asami's throat. Asami moved and tossed Akihito off of him. Shifting back into his human form, Asami caught Akihito and forced the smaller werewolve's eyes to meet his. Asami let his Alpha strength to overwhelm Akihito and force him back into his human form.

Human now, Akihito started hitting Asami with his fists. He kicked out but the position Asami had him in, made it impossible to land a blow with his foot.

"You fucking bastard! What the fuck did you do?!"

"Akih–"

"You asshole! You horrible, slutty asshole!" Akihito's hand landed against Asami's face with a resounding 'slap'.

Asami grabbed both of Akihito's wrists with one of his hands. With the other, he tilted Akihito's face up towards his own. Akihito managed to free his head and then headbutt Asami. For the last two years; Asami, Kei, and Kazumi had been teaching Akihito how to fight and protect himself. All that practice was coming in handy now. Asami could feel the strength of a young Alpha Bitch running through Akihito's body. He truly was coming into himself.

Akihito's freed his hands from Asami's loosened grip. Free now, he began to wail on Asami. Breaking the Alpha's nose and stealing his breath with well placed blows to the chest and stomach.

"You stupid Alpha! How could you sleep with another when I'm right here?!"

"Akihito, I haven't–"

"Is it because I can't satisfy you?!"

"No, Akihito that's not it at all. You know that–"

"I disgust you, don't I?! Well excuse me for being both a boy and a girl and having no sex drive!" Tears fell from Akihito's eyes.

"Akihito, oh Akihito. Baby, I love you. Have loved you since the moment I found you laying abandoned beneath that tree."

"Lier!"

"I'm not lying Akihito."

"Then why did you sleep with Sudou?"

"I didn't sleep with Sudou, Akihito. I am not even attracted to him."

"Yeah right. Your an Alpha. Alphas are horny bastards that fuck everything that moves. Yet you haven't taken me."

Asami caressed Akihito's cheek, brushing back blond hair. "Akihito, your body isn't ready for mating Akihito. I would only hurt you."

Akihito's silent tears turn to sobs. Asami pulled him close and rubbed soothing circles on the smaller werewolve's back. Pressing kisses to that soft blond hair.

"I'm sorry Ichi."

"No Akihito, don't be sorry. Not for things that are out of your control. No, the one who should be sorry is me. I should have been more sensitive to you and your needs. Paid better attention to you. You needed me and I wasn't there. For that, I am truly sorry Akihito. I promise to never do such a thing to you again."

"Ichi?" Akihito's voice was so low that it was nearly inaudible.

"What is it baby?"

"Are you going to mate Sudou?"

"What?! Why would you think such a thing?"

"Sudou says he's going to be your mate. That you belong to him and that I should stay away."

"That little bastard. Akihito, I am not mating Sudou. That bastard is delusional. I am your mate Akihito."

"Ichi, I want to be your mate. Mate me Ichi."


	8. I Just Want to be Wanted and Loved

"Akihito you're not ready for mating yet. I would hurt you if I tried right now."

"I don't care."

"Well I do, Akihito. I never want to hurt you like that."

"Ichi please. I need you." Tears fell from Akihito's sea green eyes.

"Shhhh, baby it's all right." Asami pulled Akihito close and held him tight. Rocking them both back and forth comfortingly. "When the time was right and your body can accept me, I will mate you Akihito."

"NO!" Akihito shoved himself away from Asami. Knocking the bigger werewolf to the floor. Standing, Akihito pointed down at Asami. "You don't want me! I disgust you, don't I?"

"No Akihito. Baby I want you. I'm not disgusted by you."

"Oh really?" Akihito's sea green eyes narrowed at Asami. "If you really wanted me, if you really weren't disgusted by me, you would have mated me by now. You would have staked your claim on me. Marked me and let everyone know that I was yours.

"If you really wanted me, you wouldn't have let that fucking Sudou Shuu bastard put his hands on you. He wouldn't be sniffing around you. Telling me that you were his and that I shouldn't expect anything from you.

"Admit it Asami Ryuichi. Admit it and set yourself free."

"The truth Akihito, is that I love you. I have never touched anyone since I found you. I am not interested in anyone else."

"Liar! You don't want this!" Akihito pointed to himself. "How could you want this?! Even my grandfather didn't want this! He was so disgusted by me that he killed my mother! I am a freak! Something that shouldn't exist! I wish I had never been born!"

Akihito ran from the bedroom. Concerned and his heart in his throat, Asami chased after him. Asami caught up to Akihito in the kitchen. He halted just inside the entrance.

"Akihito what are you doing?"

Akihito stood on the other side of the kitchen. A butcher knife in one hand. He looked up at Asami. Sea green eyes bleak with despair.

"I'm going to finish what my grandfather started."

Asami didn't think. One moment he was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, the next he was on the other side. Tackling Akihito to the floor. Asami wrapped one hand around Akihito's neck to keep the pup under control. His other hand wrapped around the wrist of the knife wielding hand. Gripping the wrist firmly, Asami slammed Akihito's hand against the blue marble floor of the kitchen as hard as he could. Again and again, until Akihito released the knife.

Asami slid the knife across the floor and away from Akihito's grasp. Akihito struggled against him. Asami tightened his grip on Akihito's throat, cutting off the pup's air. Akihito's watery sea green eyes stared back up at him. Asami leaned down, pressing his lips against Akihito's softer ones.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't how Asami had planned for it to happen. Akihito deserved so much more. Something better. Akihito deserved chases beneath the midnight moon deep within the forest. There was supposed to be rolling in the grass, Akihito teasing Asami with his wonderful scent. Playing in the lake, howls at the moon. But they weren't going to have that. They couldn't have that. The Takaba's abuse had taken so much away from Akihito and now it was stealing one more thing away from Akihito.

Asami's heart clenched as he spread Akihito's legs apart. He replaced his hand with his mouth. Asami's teeth sank deep into the flesh just beneath Akihito's ear, paralyzing Akihito for the mating. Wrapping Akihito's legs around his waist, Asami slammed into Akihito. Not stopping until he was fully seated inside.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Akihito's scream echoed through out the kitchen. Wrenching Asami's heart.

Asami pulled slowly from Akihito. Slamming back in once he was nearly completely out. Spasms twitched throughout Akihito's body as the werewolf tried to push Asami away. Only he was unable to do so as Asami's teeth let him paralyzed. Feeling the spasms, Asami moved his hands so that he was hugging Akihito to him as he continued to mate Akihito. He knew Akihito was in pain but he could not stop now. He had to finish or hurt Akihito further by leaving him with an unfinished mating. Such a thing would drive the pup to insanity.

Asami's teeth sank further into Akihito's flesh. Wounding the pup. Asami closed his eyes and allowed his Alpha instincts full reign. His body expanded. Muscles bunching and quadrupling in size. His height reaching from six-foot one to eight feet. His head morphed from human to lupine. His golden eyes took on the green sheen of a predator. Midnight black fur sprouted from his skin, covering every inch of his body. His feet and hands free in size. Retaining their human shape, his hands and feet grew long claws that were as sharp as daggers. His cock, imbedded in Akihito, grew to abnormal size. Causing Akihito's stomach to deform as Asami's cock expanded up into Akihito's intestines.

"No. Please no." Akihito panted. Unable to move and tears sliding from his eyes.

It was too late. Asami began to thrust harder and harder. Only hi s claws dug deep in Akihito's shoulders keeping the pup from sliding across the floor from the strength of Asami's thrusts. Akihito screamed and screamed as his body was ravaged. Asami's claws raked down Akihito's back. A growl left the Alpha as his cock hardened further and his knot formed. Locking him and Akihito together. As Asami came, Akihito's body absorbed the Alpha's scent into the wounds Asami had made. Marking Akihito as Asami's and Asami's alone. From now on, all who came near Akihito would smell Asami on him, in him.

As his body continued to fill Akihito's with his seed, Asami released the pup's neck. Sitting up, Asami lapped at the tears covering Akihito's face. Able to move now, Akihito buried his face in Asami's chest, his arms wrapping around the Alpha and his hands clenching Asami's fur.

"Ichi…" Akihito's voice was so low, that it was nearly inaudible.

"Shh, shh. It's all okay." Asami's voice was a deep rumbling growl.

"Ichi, does mating always hurt like this?"

"No baby. Your body wasn't ready for mating. Your sexual needs have only just awoken and you were still a virgin. I'm so sorry baby that I hurt you."

"Ichi, does this mean I'm yours now?"

"Yes baby. You are my one and only mate."

"Good, then it was all worth it."

"Akihito, it is time for you to mark me as well. Let everyone know that I am yours."

"How?"

"Close your eyes and let your Alpha instincts run free."

Akihito did as Asami bid him. With his emotions running around each other, it wasn't all that hard for him to call his wolf to the fore. Because Akihito was a "Pure Blood" werewolf, he didn't have the ability to shift into a halfway form of beast and human like Asami. The "Pure Bloods" had limited themselves by disallowing the mating between werewolf and wolf as well as human and werewolf. Since Akihito couldn't shift like Asami, the only thing that happened was that his teeth lengthened and his nails became long dagger sharp claws.

Following his instincts, Akihito's buried his teeth into Asami's neck. His claws raked across Asami's back. Akihito didn't stop with a single bite or clawing. No, he would make sure that NO ONE would mistake Asami as single or belonging to anyone but him; Asami Akihito.

Asami growled in pleasure as his mate marked him again and again. He held no desire to stop Akihito. He understood that Akihito needed to mark his mate. Alpha territorial instincts were very, very strong.

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Asami's knot released and Asami shifted back into his human form. Standing, he carefully lifted Akihito into his arms and carried him bridal style into their bedroom. He laid Akihito down on the bed. He followed his newly mated mate down. Asami lapped at the wounds and blood covering Akihito's body. Akihito whimpered and tried to shove him away.

"Stop. I don't want them healed."

"Akihito."

"No."

"Akihito, you don't have to worry. The marks won't ever disappear. These are mating marks. They will scar and be with you long after you die."

Akihito's hands caressed the marks he had left on Asami. "These will stay as well?"

Asami took one hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Yes baby."

"Good." Akihito's grin was right down feral.

Asami and Akihito bathed each other clean of blood and healed their mating wounds. When the wounds were healed, Asami rolled Akihito to his stomach and spread Akihito's butt cheeks apart. Akihito whimpered in pain. Asami allowed his tongue to shift so that he would be able to reach deep inside his mate. Akihito's entrance looked worse than Asami had expected. Red and swollen. Blood was still sleeping from tears in his passage. Gently, Asami bathed the valley between Akihito's cheeks. Beginning the easing of Akihito's pain. Slowly, Asami worked his tongue in deeper, until he had met with every year he could reach.

By the time Asami had finished healing Akihito, the pup was fast asleep. Chuckling, Asami carefully moved Akihito beneath the blankets and climbed in next to him. Asami was just about to pull Akihito's against him when the phone rang.

"Asami."

"Morning sir. I am on my way up with this morning's reports."

"Is there anything that is pressing and in need of my immediate attention?"

"No sir."

"Good. Kei, you and Kazumi are in charge for the next two weeks. I do not want to be disturbed for anything less than the world ending."

"Yes sir."

"Also send Akihito's school a letter excusing his absence for the next two weeks. And Kei. Send for new suits."

"How many sir?"

"An entire wardrobe full."

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Two weeks later…

"I can't fucking believe it." Sudou was livid as he scented Asami all over Akihito. He was growling as he stormed toward Akihito.

"What did you do?"

"Something wrong Sudou-chan?" Akihito's grinned a so large, that it swallowed his face.

"I told you that Asami-sama is mine."

Akihito inhaled deeply. His sea green eyes flashed tauntingly at the model. "I believe this scent says otherwise mutt."

Sudou howled in rage. Without thought he raised his arm high above himself. It came down swiftly, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the classroom as Sudou's hand landed across Akihito's face. A red mark on the shape of Sudou's hand bloomed brightly on Akihito's face.

Akihito launched up out of his chair. He took Sudou down to the floor. He punched the model on the face again and again. No one bothered to stop Akihito. Not even the teacher. The pack's Alpha Bitch had been attacked and now he was setting the offender straight. You just don't fuck with an Alpha Bitch.

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Akihito's face wasn't the only thing red when Akihito arrived home that day. Asami's vision too was red as he took in the handprint on his mate's face. Rage filling him, Asami dragged Akihito into the bedroom and stripped the younger werewolf bare.

He pushed Akihito onto the bed. Holding the pup in place, Asami bathed the handprint until it had completely faded away and his mate no longer felt any pain. His mate now healed, Asami set about loving his mate.

"Ichi… I have school work to do."

"It can wait. Loving my mate is more important."

"Ichi!" Akihito giggled as Asami dipped his tongue into his belly button.

Hours later, Asami sat in bed. His back resting against the padded headboard of the bed. A lot cigarette burned between his lips and a glass of scotch dangled from one hand. Akihito lay asleep next to him, the pup's blond head resting on Asami's thigh. Asami's fingers combed gently through the Akihito's hair.

Across from the bed stood Asami's two Betas. Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi. Next to them on the wall was a large television with the image of two people appearing on the screen.

"Gentlemen, I have summoned you to this meeting to address the issue of Sudou Shuu. Sudou has long been a problem. I suffered him only because he proved valuable to Noir Industries. However, he has now proven to be disposable." Asami's voice was deep and commanding.

"Fukui Aimi-san, as the principal of Ōkami Ningen, I am charging you with expelling Sudou Shuu. He is also to be banned from the school property and the university.

"Honda Goro-san, you are to fire Sudou Shuu from Noir Industries. You may tell him that the order came directly from me. I will allow him thirty days to move out of the apartment owned by the company. He is also to be banned from all Noir Industries properties.

"That will be all." The TV went blank as Honda and Fukui were dismissed. Asami turned to his two Betas. "I want Sudou Shuu watched at all times. If he steps out of line even once, he is to be kicked out of the pack."

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Sudou was seething with anger. He had been expelled from school. He had been fired and was even losing his apartment. And it was all Asami Akihito's fault. Everything!

"That little slut!"

Sudou sat down at his desk and fired up his computer. Typing Akihito's name into the search engine, Sudou began his search to bring Akihito down.

Seven days of search and all he could find were links to Asami Ryuichi. Nothing about that stupid pup. He was about to give up when he came across a link about the Takaba pack. Feeling at a loss, he clicked the link. Sudou hadn't expected much, but to his surprise, he found just what he needed.

"Oh I have you now Akihito."


	9. Alpha V Alpha

Asami gritted his teeth as he eyed the Alpha seated across from him. Takaba Aldous had finally crawled out from beneath the rock he was hiding under for the past two years. And his first act of course, was to visit Asami Ryuichi.

"Takaba Aldous, you do realize that being here is not a good idea for you right? You are a wanted criminal."

"Crimes you say. However I am a Pure Blood. I am not held to the same laws as you mere mutts."

"Takaba, the only reason you aren't dead on my office floor right now, is that you are my mate's grandfather." Asami really didn't want Akihito coming in his office on one of his unexpected visits and finding the Takaba pack Alpha dead on the floor. Horrible and abusive Takaba Aldous may have been, but he still was family

"Ah, yes I did hear about that. I must say that I was surprised that anyone would want to mate that thing. But I guess mutts aren't very lucky. You do mate with anything that moves. Tell me, how is that little mutant freak."

Asami didn't allow the anger that was burning inside him to show. He would not give the other Alpha anything to use against him. "Why are you here Takaba?"

"To challenge you of course. I am the last of the Pure Blood Alpha left. I will show you just how more superior to you mutts we Pure Bloods are." Takaba Aldous stood and headed towards the door. "The fact you mated that mutant freak shows how lacking as an Alpha you are Ryuichi-chan. I will meet you at Sion Park at five pm two days from now. Be there or automatically forfeit your territory."

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

It was a normal cold sunny day of November. School had been long and boring. To recover from the pressing day, Akihito and his friends hit up the arcade then the movies and a restaurant.

They were heading to the penthouse, laughing and joking when it happened. None of them noticed the big black van following them. Nor the group of strange male werewolves up ahead. By the time they sensed the danger, it was already too late. The strange werewolves had Akihito's friends down on the ground, unconscious. Akihito was dragged into the van, fighting all the way. Annoyed, one of the unknown Werewolves hit him upside the head with a baseball bat.

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Asami's instincts were screaming at him. Something was dreadfully wrong. He stood at the center of Sion Park, fully nude and ready to shift. Across from him stood an equally nude Takaba Aldous. Soon it would be five o'clock pm and the fight for his territory would begin. Surrounding the two Alphas were members of their packs who would bare witness to their fight, and Alphas from other packs that were friends and that Asami trusted wholly.

Asami and Aldous stepped forward, shifting to wolf form. Without waiting for the fight to officially start, Aldous launched into an attack. He aimed for Asami's neck, wanting to end the fight fast and show how week the other Alpha was. Though the attack was unexpected, Asami was able to dodge the assumed lethal attack. Aldous spun and launched another attack. This time Asami caught him and brought him down to the ground.

Snarling, Asami sank his teeth into Aldous' fur and flesh. He was about to pull his head back, ripping out Aldous' throat when Asami was attacked from all sides by members of the Takaba pack. Forced to defend himself from the interlopers, Asami let go of Aldous. Freed from Asami's lethal teeth, the Alpha slinked away from the fight that was now taking lace between the Takaba and Asami packs and the visiting Alphas. Safe, Aldous shifted back to human and dressed. He climbed into his waiting car and drove off.

Liu Feilong and Mikhail Arbatov attacked the wolves doing their best to kill Asami. More wolves jumped them, hindering their rescue of Asami. Kazumi and Kei were unable to provide any help as they to were under a mass attack of wolves. It wasn't until howls of help went out that reinforcements arrived and the tide of battle changed into their favor. The Tokyo Asami pack was large and as the howls echoed out over the city, more and more of Asami's pack arrived.

As more members arrived, the Takaba pack found themselves on the receiving end of a slaughter. The Alpha was under attack and unbeknownst to the Alpha, the pack was already aware of Akihito's capture. The pack was enraged. They fought and tore through any enemy wolf in their path. By the time the battle was through, only two Takabas were left alive. They were taken into custody and sent off to jail, where they would spend the next five years for interference of an Alpha fight.

"Ryuichi, you have to hurry!" Kou rushed over from where she had been watching the fight. She had been at home when the fight began but when she heard the howls, she had rushed to the park. Concerned for her mate. She had badly wanted to join the fight but she was swollen with child and she, not her mate wanted to risk their child.

"What is wrong Kou?"

"Akihito has been kidnapped!"

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Akihito's head was pounding. He was going to tear that bastard mutt who had hurt him with the bat apart. He groaned as feet thudded into the room he was in. Seven pairs of feet, he was sure of it. Kei had taught him how to observe his surroundings without his eyes. It was an amazing talent Akihito felt.

"Hello mutant freak."

"Lowlife grandfather."

"You don't cower like you used to. Those mutts were obviously a bad influence on you. Don't worry, we'll have you back to your old self in no time. Look Akihito, your big brothers have come to see you. They've missed you so much. Perhaps you all should get reacquainted." Takaba Aldous laughed as he left the small cell holding Akihito.

Akihito's six older brothers looked down at him. Nasty grins on their faces. Akihito didn't cower back, he wasn't afraid of them anymore. He was no longer that terrified pup who couldn't walk or talk. He was Asami Akihito. Alpha Bitch of the Tokyo Asami pack. Akihito smirked darkly. His former pack and so-called family had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

 _ **~ALPHAVERSE~**_

* * *

Bodies littered the floor of the abandoned building. Weary of who might have killed so many of the Takaba pack; Asami, Kei, Kazumi, Mikhail and Feilong moved on stealthy feet. Checking every room before entering and looking around every corner before moving forward.

They were on a mission to save Asami's cute little mate. But with every body they uncovered, they were losing hope of ever finding Akihito alive. When they reached the very last floor, they found Takaba Aldous dead on the floor. Neck snapped in half. Asami cried out at the loss. With the Alpha dead, they had no hope of finding Akihito.

Something slamming into a wall caught their attention. On their feet, hackles raised, they slowly approached the office located off to one side.

"You traitor!" They could hear the sound of flesh on flesh.

"I'm not a traitor! I'm saving Asami-sama from a slut like you!" More sounds of flesh on flesh.

They entered the office to find two blond werewolves beating the crap out of each other. One grabbed a hold of the other by the neck and twisted. The other blond collapsed into the floor. Dead. Asami moved forward and took the remaining blond in his arms and kissed him deeply. Pulling away, Asami smiled down at the blond.

"Akihito, only you could render two Beta and three Alpha males useless and redundant."

Akihito's sea green eyes widened, swallowing his face. "Oh Ichi!" Akihito jumped into Asami's arms one leg bending up behind him. "I was so scared. Those mean werewolves were so terrible!"

Akihito snuggled into Asami's chest. "I was so scared! But your here now." Akihito learned up and pressed a kiss to Asami's cheek. "My hero."

Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Akihito's blond head. "Happy now Ichi?"

"Yes."

Laughing, Mikhail placed his hand on Asami's shoulder. "I can see why you picked this one. He's a cutie."

Akihito grabbed Mikhail's hand, nearly crushing the other werewolf's bones. "Who are you?" Akihito's voice was a low growl of warning.

"Akihito. This is my friend and the Alpha of the Russian pack; Arbatov Mikhail."

"Oh." Akihito's grip loosened and he shook the Alpha's hand. "Nice to meet you blondie."

"Nice to meet you too. I hear you keep this one in his place. Good for you."

Akihito's attention was drawn to the last Alpha of the group. He was tall and slender but one could see that he was far from week. He had long flowing raven hair and the same sea green eyes that Akihito had. Akihito's sniffed the air, growling. Takaba. That Alpha was of Takaba descent.

"It's alright Akihito's. This is Liu Feilong. He is a long time friend of mine. He escaped from the Takaba pack a long time ago. He stayed here with my pack until he met his mate some years ago."

Feilong stepped forward but stopped short at Akihito's warning growl.

"Hello brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes Akihito. You and I have the same mother.… And the same father. Our mother was special to Aldous, Akihito. She was his daughter and his sole Bitch. He had others he raped but no one but him was allowed to touch her. Do you understand what that means Akihito?"

"Yes. Aldous was both my grandfather and my father."


	10. An Alpha Bitch Gets What An Alpha Bitch

_**TITLE: AN ALPHA BITCH GETS WHAT AN ALPHA BITCH WANTS**_

* * *

 _ **A simple little epilogue.**_

* * *

Akihito entered Asami's office at Sion Center. He barely noticed the other men in the office and couldn't have cared less that they were there. His hips swayed back and forth sexily. He unbuttoned his school uniform shirt as he approached the Alpha. Running his hands over his bared torso, biting his bottom lip.

A moan left Akihito as his fingers brushed over sensitive nipples. He slid in between Asami and the Alpha's desk. He laid his hands on Asami's shoulders, interlocking his fingers behind the Alpha's neck. Leaning forward, Akihito pressed his lips to Asami's. As they kissed, Akihito slid his hands down Asami's chest, spreading the Alpha's suit jacket open.

Breaking away from the kiss, Akihito trailed his lips lower, nibbling along the strong jawline and tasty throat. Akihito's hands worked Asami's shirt buttons open, his lips and teeth following right behind. When Akihito knelt down between Asami's legs, the Alpha's eyes flashed to the businessmen who sat before his desk. He could smell the lust rolling off them in waves. He released a deep growl. The men raced from the room, not needing to be warned a second time.

Asami's hand combed through the soft blond hair on Akihito's head. "What brought this on Akihito?"

Akihito worked the button of Asami's pants open then pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Giving the Alpha a saucy smile, Akihito pulled Asami's cock free and took it in his mouth. Asami groaned and fisted his hand in Akihito's hair. He pumped his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of Akihito's mouth.

Akihito pulled away and stood. Striping off his pants, Akihito straddled Asami's lap and sank down on Asami's cock. His sex juices easing the entry. Akihito threw his head back and closed his eyes as he moved up and down. Ridding Asami.

"Akihito."

"Ichi…"

"Akihito were in my office."

"Don't care."

"Akihito, you didn't answer my question. What brought this on?"

"I want a baby, Ichi."

"Akihito, your only sixteen."

"Seventeen. Today's my birthday."

"Still, your too young. Haven't even graduated from high school yet."

"Ichi, I want a baby. Put a baby in me."

"Akih—AHHHHH!"

Akihito sank his claws deep into Asami's breast, nearly ripping Asami's nipple off. "Ryuichi, I want a baby and I want one now."

Asami sighed. He should have known not to argue. When an Alpha Bitch wanted something, they got it.

* * *

 _ **~alphaverse~**_

* * *

Nine months later…

Asami smiled as he held his newborn twin boys. Ryuji and Akio. They were both the spitting image of their mother. Blond hair and sea green eyes. Asami sat next to Akihito who lay asleep in their bed. He was tired after thirty-six hours of labor. As Asami settled into bed, he thought of ways to hold off Akihito demanding to give their newly born son's siblings anytime soon.


End file.
